Sephia
by memetic
Summary: Kali ini Usami terpaksa menggantikan posisi Toiro; detektif sadis itu 'menyiksa'nya lewat cara yang berbeda. [Usami & Kuroba; Fanfiksi Kuro no Tantei]


Fanfiksi Kuro No Tantei | The Black Detective (c) Yen Hioka

.

.

.

"Kau boleh pulang duluan kalau kau lelah, Toiro," Kuroba memecah keheningan malam yang menyergapi ketiganya di pinggir jalan sepi itu, menatap sekilas si asisten yang segera mengerjap kaget. Kasus mereka hari ini masih jauh dari selesai. Ada banyak penelitian yang perlu dilakukan lebih lanjut malam ini, mungkin sampai besok pagi.

Pemuda berambut terang yang disebut justru menegang. Mengerling sosok Kuroba, lalu Usami-yang langsung berdecak sambil membuang wajah-kemudian Kuroba lagi. Sarat keraguan. Perlahan ia tergagap bebicara, "t-ta-tapi, Kuroba-kun... kau..."

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa, Toiro-kun?" Detektif hitam itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan giginya yang langsung sukses membuat Toiro menggigil ketakutan. Toiro heran. Padahal Kuroba baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, tetapi aura sadisnya masih kekal mengintimidasi. "Aku mau kau pulang sekarang. Besok pagi, langsung datang ke tempatku dan bawakan kopi. Jangan terlambat. Mengerti, 'kan?"

"Ta-"

"Tch. Sudah, lakukan saja perintah Kuroba, Toiro," Usami, yang sudah bosan berkali-kali ditatap-minta-pertolongan oleh Toiro akhirnya berujar. "Kau lihat dia, masih tegak berdiri 'kan, jangan sia-sia membuang energimu buat mengkhawatirkan dia."

"Ah..."

"Dan percayakan saja padaku kalau si bejat ini pasti tiba di rumah."

Sebab Usami juga tahu betapa terguncangnya Toiro hari ini. Sementara ia dan Kuroba sudah terbiasa melihat tempat kejadian yang relatif 'kejam', Toiro masih jelas-jelas bergidik setiap terpaksa mencermati mayat korban bersimbah darah. Ditambah lagi, kasus mereka hari ini tergolong cukup berat.

Kuroba bisa jadi sadis, tetapi ia tidak memaksa orang melampaui batas.

Toiro mengangguk, meskipun masih sedikit ragu. "Nanti-" Kuroba mengerlingnya tajam, "-ah! Baik, Kuroba-kun! Aku pulang sekarang!" Tanpa basa-basi ia berlari terbirit-birit menghindari lirikan sadisnya, setengah menangis sambil meminta ampun. Meninggalkan Usami dan Kuroba berdua saja dalam kegelapan.

"Kau," Usami mendadak berkomentar selagi mereka kembali berjalan menuju stasiun, "jadi lebih toleran."

"Hmph, masa?"

"Apa kau memang begini kalau sedang kecapekan dan gagal menyelesaikan kasus?"

Kuroba membalas dengan dengusan sarkastik, kemudian masih memasang tatapan mengejek ia sengaja memainkan sebuah kartu memori di antara jemarinya-yang Usami yakin tadi siang masih tersimpan di dalam tas tersangka mereka. "Aku tidak gagal semudah itu, Usacchi, karena malam ini kau akan menemaniku menulusuri catatan finansial pria licik itu lagi."

Usami cuma memutar bola matanya kuat-kuat. _Duh, bajingan ini._ Pakai segala menyuruh Toiro pulang, pula. Padahal tidak bisa ditutupi lagi bahwa suara Kuroba lebih pelan daripada biasa, dan sedikit diseret seakan kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Sejak tadi tubuhnya agak sempoyongan, meskipun ekspresinya datar tak ubahnya biasa.

Sekali lagi Usami berdecak.

Usami tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai Kuroba, tetapi kalau dibandingkan dengan terpaksa sendirian memainkan peran 'kakak' dalam kelompok kecil mereka, atau kemungkinan tak lama lagi akan membopong seorang detektif yang tidak sadarkan diri; Usami sungguh berharap Kuroba baik-baik saja.

* * *

Dua.

Itu jumlah jahitan yang diterima Kuroba hari ini. Keduanya sama-sama terletak di kening, kini tertutupi oleh helai rambut hitam panjang khasnya. Sebelum sempat dijahit, tadinya dua luka goresan besar menganga meneteskan darah di sana, semuanya hasil karya si tersangka yang mencoba mengancam dengan membuat insiden Toiro tertimpa lemari tampak seperti kecelakaan.

Usami juga kena imbas. Tangan kiri terkilir dan lecet kecil dari menahan bobot lemari. Toiro terlihat tidak nyaman selama sisa hari itu, matanya terus-menerus melirik luka-luka yang dialami kedua temannya, padahal baik ia maupun Kuroba sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, dan lagipula Usami curiga ini bukan kali pertama Kuroba terluka akibat suatu kasus.

"Keretanya masih lima menit lagi, kau mau duduk? Karena jujur, kau sudah enggak jauh beda dari mayat berdiri," Usami mengangkat sebelah alis pada Kuroba, mengedikkan kepala pada timer digital yang terpasang di stasiun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang.

Pemuda raven tersebut justru menggeleng tak acuh, bersidekap di depan dada sambil kembali berpikir, barangkali soal alibi adik korban yang lumayan janggal. "Tidak."

"Cih. Keras kepala."

Mereka menunggu dalam keheningan sampai bising kedatangan kereta terakhir tak lama kemudian mengguncang stasiun.

Usami berbaik hati menengok ke belakang sebelum melangkah ke dalam kereta. "Ayo. Pulang."

Tidak ada respon.

"Cepatlah."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kuroba cuma berdiri di sana dengan mata tidak terfokus, barangkali (jelas) efek dari berbagai anastesi dan parasetamol yang deras mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Usami tidak sabar menunggu, digenggamnya pergelangan kurus Kuroba dan langsung menarik lelaki itu bersamanya melalui pintu otomatis, berhati-hati agar Kuroba tidak tersandung pada celah antara rel dan kereta. Pintu itu menutup cepat tepat di belakang punggung mereka, dan keduanya nyaris terjungkal ketika si ular besi segera melesat tanpa aba-aba. Kuroba masih tak acuh, sementara Usami memantau sekitar.

Kereta kosong.

Dan

Amat

Sangat

 _Sepi_.

Maka Usami mengambil tempat duduk terdekat, lalu meninggalkan Kuroba supaya mengurus tubuhnya sendiri. Hebatnya, di antara sebegitu banyak opsi, detektif muda itu malah memilih posisi tepat di samping Usami. Usami mengernyit. Si sial ini maunya apa, ya?

"Mau tidur..." gumaman pelan Kuroba membuat Usami terlonjak, terlebih saat suara tadi terdengar bersamaan dengan berat tambahan di bahu kirinya. "Bangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Pada situasi yang berbeda, sudah pasti Usami bakal menggampar Kuroba. Namun Kuroba licik. Kalau sekarang, tidak mungkin Usami sampai hati memukulnya. Kalau kondisinya lain, tidak mungkin semudah itu menggampar Kuroba.

Kini Usami cuma mampu menggertakkan gigi.

Kereta melaju. Pintu terbuka, lalu menutup berulang kali. Bel tanda tiba di stasiun berbunyi, dan Kuroba merasakan Usami bergerak.

"Sudah...?"

"Tidak," balas Usami kesal sambil berupaya berdiri, "aku turun di sini. Masa bodoh kasusmu, Kuroba, urusi besok 'kan bisa."

"Jangan coba-coba."

Untuk ukuran orang yang masih setengah-sadar, genggaman Kuroba pada jaket Usami cukup kuat juga, melarangnya meninggalkan kereta. Usami mengerling sebal. Didorongnya Kuroba menjauh, menggoyang bahu kasar agar kepala pemuda itu turun.

"Ish, enggak semua orang seperti kau, tahu, ada pria yang tidak boleh terlambat kerja besok pagi," Usami menyikut lebih kuat, pintu sebentar lagi akan menutup, "lepaskan."

Dorongan Usami tidak ada gunanya, meskipun lengannya tanpa sengaja mengenai sekilas jahitan pada dahi si detektif hitam. Genggaman Kuroba refleks terlepas selama sepersekian detik. Barangkali ia mengira Usami tidak lihat, tapi ia melihat: bagaimana Kuroba sesaat mengernyit, mendesis tertahan, lalu kembali pada ekspresi datarnya.

 _Harusnya ia minta maaf, tapi toh ini Kuroba._

"Usacchi, tetaplah di sini," Kuroba menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kain hangat dari jaket Usami, masih mengeggamnya erat, suaranya semakin pelan bersama setiap silabel, "... _kalau_ kau tidak ingin jaketmu dipenuhi siput besok pagi."

 _Lihat? Bagaimanapun juga ia masih tetap Kuroba._

Pintu kereta menutup, Usami mendesah pasrah walau diliputi dendam. Angin berhembus ke dalam, membawa sisa udara dingin dari luar. Dengan sebuah kepala menggantung lemas tepat di bawah batang hidungnya, Usami segera menyadari bahwa Kuroba masih beraroma seperti antiseptik; bau rumah sakit. Sudah semestinya.

Namun ada aroma lain lagi: sesuatu seperti mint. _Apa ini parfumnya, atau sampo yang ia pakai?_ batin Usami, agak penasaran. Kuroba bergeser kecil dalam lelap, sebagian rambutnya tersampir, jahitan medis mengintip dari balik helai gelap dan melekat pada kulit pucat.

Tetapi pikiran Usami terbawa kepada Amou, serta bagaimana dahulu Usami juga terkadang menemukan figur ayahnya itu tertidur di atas sofa, di antara tumpukan dokumen yang berkaitan dengan sebuah kasus. Biasanya Usami kemudian akan meninggalkan kopi di atas meja. Rupanya salah satu persyaratan jadi detektif itu kau harus gila bekerja dan senang merusak diri.

 _Dasar,_ Usami mendengus tertawa tanpa rasa humor.

* * *

Ketika di stasiun berikutnya kereta lagi-lagi berhenti mendadak, tangan Usami sudah siap merangkul erat Kuroba supaya ia tidak jatuh dan terbangun.


End file.
